England national football team
England | image = | nickname = Three Lions | association = The Football Association | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Gareth Southgate | asst_coach = Steve Holland | captain = Harry Kane | most_caps = Peter Shilton (125) | top_scorer = Wayne Rooney (53) | home_stadium = Wembley Stadium | capacity = 90,000 | fifa_code = ENG | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 3 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 27 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 1 | lowest_elo_ranking = 17 | kit_image = | first_international = Scotland 0–0 England (Partick, Scotland; 30 November 1872) | biggest_win = England 13–0 Ireland (Belfast, Ireland; 31 July 1882) | biggest_defeat = Hungary 7–1 England (Budapest, Hungary; 23 May 1954) | world_cup_apps = 15 | world_cup_first_app = 1950 | world_cup_best = Champions, 1966 | regional_cup_name =European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 10 | regional_cup_first_app = 1968 | regional_cup_best = Third place, 1968 Semi-finals, 1996 | 2nd_regional_cup_name = UEFA Nations League Finals | 2nd_regional_cup_apps = 1 | 2nd_regional_cup_first_app = 2019 | 2nd_regional_cup_best = Third place, 2019 }} The England national football team represents England at football and is controlled by The Football Association, the governing body for football in England. England are one of the two oldest national teams in football; alongside Scotland, whom they played in the world's first international football match in 1872. England is one of the United Kingdom's Home Nations, meaning that it is permitted by FIFA to maintain its own national side. England's home ground is Wembley Stadium, London, and the current team manager is Roy Hodgson. England contest the FIFA World Cup and UEFA European Championship, which alternate biennially. England won the World Cup in 1966, when they hosted the finals, defeating West Germany 4–2 in extra time in the final. Their best performance since has been a semi-final appearance in 1990 and 2018. England have never won the UEFA European Football Championship – their best performances being semi-final appearances at the 1968 and 1996 Championships. History FIFA World Cup history England has won a single World Cup- and it happened to also be the only World Cup the island nation has hosted. In 1966, England made it all the way to the finals game against the West German national. W. Germany managed to score 2 goals in the game, whilst England was credited with four. However, their third goal was an event of much controversy, as it bounced straight down from the crossbar and landed on the goal line. Though the Russian sideline ref ruled it a goal, an Oxford study 40 years later proved that the ball was exactly 6 millimeters away from being a legal goal. England's fourth goal, however, ensured that they won the Cup fairly, even if their third goal wasn't legit. UEFA European Football Championship Results and fixtures 2019 | score = 5–0 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Sterling Kane Kalas | goals2 = | stadium = Wembley Stadium | location = London, England | attendance = 82,575 | referee = Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) | result = W | stack = yes }} |score = 1–5 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Vešović |goals2 = Keane Barkley Kane Sterling |stadium = Podgorica City Stadium |location = Podgorica, Montenegro |attendance = 8,329 |referee = Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) |result = W |note= |stack=yes }} | score = 3–1 | aet = yes | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = De Ligt Walker Promes | goals2 = Rashford | stadium = Estádio D. Afonso Henriques | location = Guimarães, Portugal | attendance = 25,711 | referee = Clément Turpin (France) | result = L | stack = y }} | score = 0–0 | aet = yes |penalties1= Zuber Xhaka Akanji Mbabu Schär Drmić |penaltyscore=5–6 |penalties2= Maguire Barkley Sancho Sterling Pickford Dier | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Estádio D. Afonso Henriques | location = Guimarães, Portugal | attendance = 15,742 | referee = Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) | result = D | stack = y }} |score = 4–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Kane Sterling |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 82,605 |referee = Marco Guida (Italy) |result = W }} |score = 5–3 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Sterling Kane Vojvoda Sancho |goals2 = V. Berisha Muriqi |stadium = St. Mary's Stadium |location = Southampton, England |attendance = 30,155 |referee = Felix Zwayer (Germany) |result = W |stack = yes }} | score = 2–1 | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = Brabec Ondrášek | goals2 = Kane | stadium = Sinobo Stadium | location = Prague, Czech Republic | attendance = 18,651 | referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) | result = L | stack = y }} |score = 0–6 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Rashford Barkley Sterling Kane |stadium = Vasil Levski National Stadium |location = Sofia, Bulgaria |attendance = 17,481 |referee = Ivan Bebek (Croatia) |result = W }} |score = 7–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Oxlade-Chamberlain Kane Rashford Šofranac Abraham |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 77,277 |referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) |result = W |note= |stack=yes }} |goals1 = |team2 = |goals2 = Winks Kane Rashford Mount |stadium = Fadil Vokrri Stadium |location = Pristina, Kosovo |attendance = 12,326 |referee = Paweł Gil (Poland) |result = W |stack = yes }} 2020 |score=v |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium |location=London, England |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |score=v |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium |location=London, England |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |score=v |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ernst Happel Stadion |location=Vienna, Austria |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |score=v |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium = TBC |location = TBC |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |score=v |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium |location=London, England |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |score= |report= |team2= Winner Play-off Path C |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium |location=London, England |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |score=v |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium |location=London, England |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |score=v |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium |location=London, England |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |score=v |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Puskás Aréna |location=Budapest, Hungary |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} Current squad The following players were called up to the England squad for the UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying fixtures against the Kosovo on 17 November 2019. Caps and goals correct as of: 17 November 2019, after the match against Kosovo. |caps=2|goals=0|club=Burnley|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sheffield United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=39|goals=2|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=35|goals=7|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=56|goals=12|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=45|goals=32|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=38|goals=10|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=AFC Bournemouth|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the England squad within the last twelve months. |caps=3|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 14 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG|latest=2019 UEFA Nations League Finals}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 17 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 14 October 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 7 September 2019 INJ}} |caps=48|goals=0|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG|latest=2019 UEFA Nations League Finals}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Burnley|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 25 March 2019}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 22 March 2019}} |caps=55|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 17 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=33|goals=6|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 14 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 14 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=24|goals=4|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 7 September 2019 INJ}} |caps=40|goals=3|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG|latest=2019 UEFA Nations League Finals}} |caps=37|goals=3|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG|latest=2019 UEFA Nations League Finals}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG|latest=2019 UEFA Nations League Finals PRE}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 22 March 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG|latest=2019 UEFA Nations League Finals PRE}} INJ Player withdrew from most recent squad due to injury PRE Preliminary squad / standby RET Player retired from the national team Current coaching staff Alumni Former players :Main List of England international players Managers :Main List of England international managers Honours ; FIFA World Cup :Winners (1): 1966 :Fourth place (2): 1990, 2018 ; UEFA European Championship :Third place (1): 1968 :Semi-final (1): 1996 ;UEFA Nations League :Third place (1): 2018–19 Previous squads :Main England national football team World Cup and European Championship squads ;FIFA World Cup squads: * 1930 FIFA World Cup squad * 1934 FIFA World Cup squad * 1938 FIFA World Cup squad * 1950 FIFA World Cup squad * 1954 FIFA World Cup squad * 1958 FIFA World Cup squad * 1962 FIFA World Cup squad * 1966 FIFA World Cup squad * 1970 FIFA World Cup squad * 1982 FIFA World Cup squad * 1986 FIFA World Cup squad * 1990 FIFA World Cup squad * 1998 FIFA World Cup squad * 2002 FIFA World Cup squad * 2006 FIFA World Cup squad * 2010 FIFA World Cup squad * 2014 FIFA World Cup squad * 2018 FIFA World Cup squad ;UEFA European Football Championship squads: * UEFA Euro 1968 squad * UEFA Euro 1980 squad * UEFA Euro 1988 squad * UEFA Euro 1992 squad * UEFA Euro 1996 squad * UEFA Euro 2000 squad * UEFA Euro 2004 squad * UEFA Euro 2012 squad * UEFA Euro 2016 squad See also *England FIFA World Cup history *England friendly matches history External links * Official website at the FA's website * englandstats.com – England statistics since 1872 * England football online * IFFHS Archive: 1872–1900, 1901–1910, 1911–1920 * Complete Results and Line-Ups Category:England Category:International teams Category:UEFA international teams Category:FIFA World Cup-winning countries